nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Bring it Back
Lyrics " Explicit |body= Yo, listen All y'all motherfuckers Y'all don't know who Nicki Maraj is Y'all better ask somebody Look, Narcotics on the beat, bitches And I, let me, look I'm getting tired of y'all niggas and y'all bitches that be getting on my goddamn nerves i gotta tell y'all 'bout y'allself, let's go, come on You must not know who I am I don get to the spot 'til 2 AM Don’t be mad lil mama 'cause you not in Everybody wanna roll with the crew I’m in They wanna know why I’m posted at the bar I tell 'em that I'm just signing posters at the bar But really, y'all know why I'm posted at the bar You bitches act up, I got the toaster by the bar I get cake 'cause I always gotta hustle I pump weight and I ain’t talkin' 'bout my muscles Club everyday, but that hoe ain't me 'Cause I be home with the scale like do-re-mi When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap Tell ‘em to bring it back, tell 'em to bring it back When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap On me, get a glass, on me, bring it back I hate a dude that be actin' like he get dough But you know money short like Sisco Actin’ like he got funds for days Tryna act like a man, yeah the one with Dame I hate a dude with a mad bling-a-bling That shit don’t make up for no wack ding-a-ling I hate a dude that be pushin' a Benz But he live with his mother or he stay with his friends Nigga please, what the fuck you done for me? Say you run your company but can't have company (oh my God) I guess the Lord just be tryna humble me How the fuck you eatin' tuna and it's not bumblebee? When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap Tell ‘em to bring it back, tell 'em to bring it back When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap On me, get a glass, on me, bring it back I hate a girl that be stuntin' in the game Iced out chain with a best friend name 'Cause them the girls that be swervin' in my lane Why they lookin’ for change in they boyfriend Range I hate a clown touch down to my town And when a check come, she short like bust down I hate a girl stay singin’ in public Everywhere I got they be singin’ some dumb shit Fuck her gettin’ a deal, I had one too I hate a girl that see her man and say, "that's my boo" It make you mad when they front like they right, don't it? They need help like they only got 5 on it When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap Tell ‘em to bring it back, tell 'em to bring it back When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap On me, get a glass, on me, bring it back Right here, all you gotta do, just stand up in the club Wherever you at, get a bottle, Heineken, cup, water, anything you got And just vibe with it Put it in the air, like like you in the zone, crazy! And just nod your head like one, two One, two, bring it back, come on One, two, Nicki Maraj, Narcotics, Full Force, I see you It's all good, we do this, we do this every day my niggas Come on! When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap Tell ‘em to bring it back, tell 'em to bring it back When I step up in the spot that's a rap I do my 2 step one time with a snap I do my new step, two times with a clap On me, get a glass, on me, bring it back }} Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:2012 Category:Unreleased songs